


Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

by steveandbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel), except gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: Steve visits Bucky in Wakanda.Bucky thinks he should stay a little longer.





	Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/gifts).



> I listened to 'Africa' way too many times in a row. And really. These boys need some goddamn time to themselves to bone and cuddle in a safe place far from anyone who might want to kill/arrest them. sigh
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts <3 Hope you enjoy :')

 

 

Bucky finds him several yards from his cabin, standing barefoot on the ground, with his hands tucked in his pockets, staring at nothing in particular. Bucky wouldn’t have spotted him if it wasn’t for the full moon, shining bright, illuminating the village. 

“Hey,” he greets Steve in a quiet voice before he approaches him, pressing up against him and resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve tilts his head to the right, smiling when Bucky presses a soft kiss against his jaw. “Hey you.”

“Give me a hand,” Bucky whispers as he tries to unwrap the blanket from around his shoulders to share it with Steve.

“Why, what happened to yours?” Steve quips, and helps Bucky so they’re both wrapped with the blanket, sharing in the warmth of each other’s bare skin. 

Bucky nips at his neck. “That’s hilarious,” he bites back, but there’s no heat in his voice. He doesn’t mind, not when it makes Steve laugh - at his own shitty joke, but still.  


“What’re you doing out here? You tryin’ to feed a pack of wolves or somethin’?” Bucky asks, wanting to make Steve laugh again. He gets a soft chuckle in response, so he counts it as a win.

“Wolves don’t hunt at night.”

“Actually, they do, smart ass.” 

There’s not a soul around, yet they’re talking in whispers. It’s like habit, when you’re up in the middle of the night, trying to be quiet so as not to disturb those around you. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nah. Too quiet.”

Bucky breaths a quiet laugh. “Yeah, takes some getting used to.”

“I liked the drums - earlier. Where was that from?” Steve asks.

“M’baku’s tribe, in the mountains. They tend to keep to themselves.” Bucky rests his head against Steve’s back and closes his eyes. “It’s a coming of age celebration, I’ve been told, happens at midnight.”

“Could we go?”

“Uninvited? I don’t think so, babe.”

Steve pokes him. “I’d like to see it, is all. Never thought we’d be all the way out here.”

“What, Africa? Yeah, me neither. Hey, I didn’t think we’d live past your coming-of-age celebration, so I’m as surprised as you are, buddy.”

“My eighteenth?” He breathes out a soft laugh. “God, how’d we even afford that much alcohol?”

“Steve,” Bucky circles him so he can stand in front of Steve and properly scold him. “You swiped those bottle of wines from your job at that restaurant, you don’t remember?”

“Oh shit,” Steve laughs. “Yeah, that was a good one.”

“Yeah, loved being an accomplice to a crime.”

Steve laughs again and wraps his arms around Bucky’s middle, pulling him close to place a soft kiss to Bucky’s mouth. “What you love is being dramatic, to this day.”

“Pot, kettle.”

“They were going in the bin, Buck! All the kitchen staff were taking them!”

Bucky laughs and kisses him again. “I love how defensive you still get. My very own Robin Hood. I’m so lucky.”

“Lucky?”

“Mm, yeah,” Bucky nudges his nose against Steve’s. “I’m alive, I’m okay. I’ve got you. What else could a guy ask for? A bed, maybe. Hey - can we go back in? I’m cold and I wanna lie down.”

Steve nods. He places both hands on each side of Bucky’s face, cupping his cheeks, and looks at him for a long time before he leans in and kisses him. “I’m lucky, too, then.” he whispers against Bucky’s mouth before kissing him again. 

“Sap,” Bucky teases even as he can’t stop a grin from curving his mouth. He throws the blanket around his shoulders and slides his hand into Steve’s, linking their fingers. “C’mon,”

Bucky keeps the lamp on so there’s a little light in the room. He wants to see Steve, now that he’s got the chance. God knows how long it’ll be before they see each other again. Steve does his best to visit as often as he can, Bucky knows that, but time seems to fly when they’re together. They’ve never had time like this before. To be together, free, no threats looming over their heads.

They’re both fugitives, technically. But inside Wakanda’s borders, Bucky feels at peace in a way he hasn’t in a long time. He doesn’t have to look over his shoulder, wondering if he’s been recognised, having to be alert in case needs to fight for his life. Steve assures him he can take care of himself, when he leaves on one of his missions with his friends. Bucky believes him. He still worries, but Steve promises to come back to him in one piece, and keeps the promise - mostly. The scratches and bruises are ‘just part of the gig’, Steve says. 

“Stay here with me, will you?” Bucky asks, the words floating out of his mouth before he can stop them. 

Steve shifts to face him, surprise written all over his face. “Here in Wakanda?”

“Yeah. Just for a while.” Bucky shuffles closer to him, tucking his face between Steve’s neck and his shoulder, rubbing his stubble against Steve’s equally prickly jaw. “You’ll like it.”

“I do like it.” Steve’s arm comes around to rest on Bucky’s shoulder. “Maybe I will.”

“Good. You can just sit by the lake and draw.”

Steve laughs quietly. “That’s a good plan.”

“We can go find you some drawing paper and charcoals.” Bucky mumbles, almost to himself. In his mind, he’s making a plan for where they’ll go tomorrow, the shops to visit before he has to go see Shuri. They can stop by the farmer’s market and pick up fresh vegetables and Bucky can make them dinner, and maybe he’ll be able to find those delicious pies at that one stand near the entrance because Steve will definitely like them -- 

Bucky gets sidetracked when Steve nudges him slightly so he’s on his back, then puts his mouth on the bare skin of Bucky’s throat, kissing his way south. Steve’s all but climbing him now, swinging a leg over Bucky, balancing himself on one arm and placing his free hand on Bucky’s chest. He is not subtle.

Bucky bites down on a grin. Yeah, okay; planning can wait until the morning.

 


End file.
